Yamcha VS Sayaka
Yamcha VS Sayaka is a What-If? Death Battle Description Yamcha vs. Sayaka PuasLuis Version ZX.png|PuasLuizZX Yamcha vs Sayaka.png|KingDedede8888 Y vs SM.jpg|Simbiothero What-if Death Battle Yamcha vs. Sayaka Miki.jpg|Venage237 DBZ VS PMMM! Now is turn for the weakest in their group. The Z Warriors vs. Magical Girls Interlude Wiz: The groups have members of different rank. Boomstick: And these two are considered the weakest. Wiz: Like Yamcha, the weakest Z Warrior. Boomstick: Or Sayaka the weakest Magical Girl before Rebellion. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Yamcha (Cues DBZ Prologue & Subtitle I) Wiz: When Goku was a child Bluma found him and she tell him the secret of the Dragons Balls. Boomstick: But like all kwon Dragon Ball's history we will skip to the first appearance of Yamcha. Wiz: Yamcha was a former bandit, who tried and failed to defeat Kid Goku. Yamcha than joined Kid Goku, and started dating Bulma. Yamcha was taught by Master Roshi also, learning Master Roshi's special moves. Boomstick: Yamcha and Bulma like boyfriends and girlfriend the broke up in the Android Saga. This is a much more time than my ex-wife and I. (Cues Wolf Hurricane) Wiz: Roshi is an expert in martials art and we will talking of the arts learned by Yamcha. Yamcha's fighting position is similar to Ju-Sho he attacks the other with the tiger hands. And he has a total balance in his legs using the Position of The Rider in this pose he can doing excelent attacks close combat. Boomstick: But his favorite pose is the Snake position. And some of his attakcs are the Dagger fingers using by swordsmen and Yamcha use a sword in Dragon Ball Z. Doing really good combos and be more deadly And I think that we boring the people watching this video. (Cues Son Goku Is The Strongest After All!) Wiz: He has the basic Dragon Ball Z attacks like Ki Blast and the fly. With his training with Roshi he learn the Kamehameha Wave but is more powerfull when Yamcha charges the attack but in this Yamcha needs time. Boomstick: He also can teleport in a move called Wild Sense. Wild Sense allows Yamcha to instantly teleport away from one attack no matter what. This only works once, unless he activates the move again. Ja, another move who say that Yamcha is a loser. Wiz: Agh. Yamcha's most powerfull attack is Spirit Ball, he will throw this ball at an opponent. If the opponent tries to dodge, Yamcha will make the Spirit Ball follow the foe. The more the Spirit Ball follows an opponent, the faster it'll become. And also he has the most powerfull version the Super Spirit Ball. (Cues Chala Head Chala) Boomstick: Name no original founded. Wiz: Please, stop! Boomstick: And finally his most famous attack the Wolf Fang Fist, in this attack Yamcha attacks in a Top Speed like FLT speed or superior. And kicks the opponent into the air like a badass, but he still a loser. Wiz: And he wins much opponents like Olibu and he was the first Goku's rival ever, but he stop training becomes weaker and is for this that we put Yamcha's Cell Saga capacity. And he thinks that is weak only for not defeat Vegeta. Boomstick: And is funny see losing by my Snorlax. But Yamcha will try not die in the Match. Yamcha: I'll save my friends the trouble and take care of the rest of them too. Sayaka (Cues Sand Dream) Wiz: Sakasha is Madoka’s classmate and good friend, energetic and lively. Was basically an ordinary schoolgirl, until she and Madoka ended up in Gertrud's labyrinth and Mami rescued them. (Cues Tensou Sentai Goseiger Opening) Boomstick: I don't understand who little girls or fourteen can fight like Power Rangers, look a team of 5 girls, with totally differents colors than in the original series has pink, black, blue, yellow and pink. With trasformation and weapons. Only they need a fucking giant robot and this will be amazing and beutifull. Wiz: Ah we can continue, she saved Kyuubey and she is now a Magical Girl. (Cues Sand Dream) Any problem with this. Boomstick: Well she maybe is a PETA member. Wiz: All girls have a wish and she wish that his friend Kamijou will touch again his violin, but when she see Kamijou with Hitomi and her gem is in darkness becomes in Oktavia. (Cues Decretum) Boomstick: Her main weapon is an ordinary sword that she can regenerated for magic. She can throw her sword like a projectile, but her magic is limited but she has many magic so is difficult that her magic is over in one battle. Wiz: She has a good healing regenator, like she once stabbed herself through the heart and ripped it out and regenerated in seconds. Apart her gem is her only weakness of a Magical Girl because if you destroy the gem the Magical Girl will die or if your gem is so dark or if you can't clean the evil the girl become in a Witch. Boomstick: Sayaka demostred resist reality warper attacks and be smart in fights when she counter all Homura tries of travel in time. (Cues She is a Witch) Wiz: Most interesting is that she can transform in a witch Oktavia and control her in little moments. She can fly, and attack with can wield giant swords and spears, creates a near-inescapable labyrinth with her presence, constantly throws Wheels of Fate, and can create at least city-wide explosions. Most impressively, Oktavia has insane durability and required either a plan or Kyoko's sacrificial attack to defeat, depending on the timeline. Not even the possibly star-level Homulilly managed to even make her flinch. Boomstick: I'm surprised that this chick can doing much in the battle. Wiz: But she has problems like her Impulsive personality or that her sanity breaks when she doesn't have the upper hand. Boomstick: If my Snorlax can beat Yamcha maybe Sayaka stomp him. Wiz: Agh! Sayaka: I, magical girl Sayaka Miki, will protect the people of Mitakihara Town, until the very end! DEATH BATTLE! Z Warriors are fighting versus an enemy. Peoples are trying to enter. Yamcha: Sorry people, but is dangerous this place. A girl enter in the site when Yamcha is protecting the zone. Yamcha watch her. And he is going to return the girl in the safe zone, but the girl transform in a Magical Girl. Yamcha: Hey, you can't enter is dangerous. The girl try to slash Yamcha but he dodge. Sayaka: Sorry Grunch, but you look angry and weak. I will not leave the place. Yamcha: Sorry but if you want stsy in the place youu need eliminate me. Sayaka: Oh yeah, make it. (Cues Dragonball Makafushigi Adventure) FIGHT! Yamcha punch her and Sayaka is hurt. She heals herself. Sayaka attack with her sword, Yamcha dodges jumping a horizontal attack, Sayaka doing a vertical attack. Yamcha hurts and Sayaka launch the sword like a projectile. But Yamcha takes the sword. Yamcha: She is strong, but now she hasn't a defense. Give up. Yamcha atacks with Sayaka's sword vertical attacks and Dagger fingers doing damage Sayaka. Next Yamcha destroy the sword and use his own sword. And for stab Sayaka the sword break. Yamcha: All finish. Now return in the zone. Sayaka regenerated all hurts. Sayaka: No to fast. And she created another sword. Yamcha: You want that your dead. Well, no problem. And he putting in Jo-Shu position. And use HamehameHa Wave but Sayaka dodge the Wave and start attacking him with a circular attack, next she spin and attack Yamcha. Yamcha protects himself and attack with punches, kicks, and finally a knee in Sayaka body. Yamcha launch Sayaka in the land, but she stand up and predict correctly Yamcha moves. Yamcha moves and punch Sayaka, but she slash first Yamcha and she is saved for the punch. Next Yamcha kicks her leg, but she jumps and try to cut Yamcha head near Yamcha dodge. Yamcha try to fly, but Sayaka slash him. Sayaka: What happens now? You are weaker. Yamcha eats a seed healing of the damage. (Cues Angel) Yamcha: How, I think that you are weak but I'm wrong. But I will never give up now. ''Yamcha stand ups. And launch three Spirit Balls hurting Sayaka. He runs and now he used the Wolf Fang Fist hurting and a part of the gem in hurt but for lucky not broken. ''Sayaka: My gem. Yamcha: Ah, this is her weak point and she is losing power. Yamcha fly and launch Ki Blast. Sayaka try to throw Yamcha in ground but she can't and the Ki Blast touch her. Sayaka: Hey, no fair. Yamcha: She is over! He launch a Super Spirit Ball in her body, she try to escape but imposible and his hands aren't here. (Cues She is a Witch) Sayaka: No, I can't more. She cries, and she transform in Oktavia. Oktavia is angry with Yamcha and try to kill him. Oktavia launch wheels but Yamcha dodges all wheels. Yamcha: Gash, I can't beat thissss thing. Yamcha launch Hamehameha Waves, Oktavia uses her sword but Yamcha brokes the sword. Oktavia launch multiple wheels, he dodges all except one. Yamcha: I will die.with another attack. Yamcha teleports in a safe place and attack with 5 super spirit balls. All balls strike Oktavia's wheels except one and crash Oktavia. Oktavia going to kill Yamcha but he dodge and used a giant Hamehameha Wave charged in maximium Oktavia can't resist it and returns in Sayaka. Yamcha: All is done! He launch another Super Spirit Ball and destroy Sayaka's gem. Sayaka: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. K.O! Alternative Ending Yamcha: This battle is hard. Sayaka: How I can't finish him! She is angry. Boomstick: I'm boring better I enter finishing this. Wiz: No no no no! Snorlax use Body Slam and kills Yamcha and Sayaka K.O! Boomstick: Good Job Snorlax! Results (Cues Believe in Tomorrow) Boomstick: This was amazing but I think that Yamcha will be crushed. Wiz: Yamcha and Sayaka has many advantages and faults each other. Sayaka can't die if the gem isn't broken and she can heal herself, but Yamcha's attacks and powers are usefull in this. Apart the gem is fragile versus all Z Warriors. Boomstick: And no forget the sword is the only Sayaka's capacity for killing Yamcha. But Yamcha is too durable for resist Cell attacks, and he is too experiment in swords. Wiz: But for finish Yamcha flying save himself for all Sayaka swords attacks. And the only form who can easily kill Yamcha Oktavia was defeated by Kyoko. And Kyoko power's is lower to Yamcha's power. And if Sayaka lost his hands she can't healing herself so Yamcha hasn't problems to killing her. Boomstick: Yamcha can find gem when Sayaka's impulsive personallity appears easily. And if Oktavia powers are star buster, Yamcha's Speed Reacts is 5 times most than FLT speed. Looks like the weakest Z Warrior finish a girl life. Wiz: The Winner is Yamcha. Alternative Ending Wiz: The battle is much close, but Boomstick used the Toon Force joined in the battle. Boomstick: These two are losers. I need finish this with Snorlax. Wiz: The Winner. Boomstick: Is me!Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica vs DBZ themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:PuasLuisZX Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a alternate outcome Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015